In My Eyes
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: Formerly called Chemicals React. A Cloudtail and Brightheart fic. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One: Cloudkit and Brightkit

Chemicals React

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN WARRIORS

**This is a story about Cloudtail and Brightheart. I love this couple, and there isn't a real story about them in Erin Hunter's Books, so i am writing one myself. **

Chapter One: Cloudkit and Brightkit

"Hey, Brightkit! Come and get me!" exclaimed a small white puffy kit that looked strangely like a marshmallow. A small white she-cat with golden patches of fur looked around the nursery. She found her friend on the top of the nursery.

"Cloudkit!" exclaimed the she-cat, and began climbing after him.

"Cloudkit!" exclaimed another voice, this time sharp and protective.

"Mama!" exclaimed the puffy white kit. His claws accidentaly sheathed, and he fell. Luckily, his mother had caught him before he hit the ground. Brightkit had clambered down the wall before anyone saw her.

"Cloudkit, why don't you and Brightkit play outside with Fernkit and Ashkit, and stay out of trouble, if possible!" exclaimed the she-cat, Brindleface. Brightkit and Cloudkit exchanged mischievous looks. The two ran out of the nursery together. Fernkit and Ashkit were running towards the elders den. Cloudkit and Brightkit followed. They settled into the elders den, and Dappletail began a story.

"Long ago, in the times of the great clans, there was a young LeopardClan she-kit," Dappletail began. Cloudkit and Brightkit loved the story, and were so focused into it, that they didn't notice the sun go down. Fernkit began to yawn.

"Time to go home, I see. I can take you all back to the nursery if you like," mewed Dappletail, standing up.

"Thank you, Dappletail," mewed Ashkit, and began padding back to the nursery with the old tortoiseshell queen ahead.

**Sorry chapter one is pretty short. I couldn't think of anything else! READ AND REVIEW! IF U DO, u get free Brambleclaw plushies! YAY BRAMBLECLAW!**

**:) Purplekit's Loyalty**


	2. Chapter Two: Best Friends Forever

Chapter Two:

Best Friends Forever

**Thanx to my reviewer!**

**Tawnyspots: Thank u so much for reviewing every one of my stories that I have written! UR The best! u get an Ashfur plushie! (Gives Ashfur Plushie) **

Brightkit awoke late in the night, and walked to Cloudkit. She jabbed him in the side, and he let out a soft squeak. She put her tail to his mouth, and gestured for him to follow her. They padded out of the den, and up to the Highrock. Brightkit stood at the front.

"What are we doing?" asked Cloudkit.

"We are pledging to be Best Friends Forever," mewed Brightkit. She closed her eyes, and whispered. "I pledge to StarClan that I will be Cloudkit's loyal friend forever and for always. I pledge never to fight, and whatever happens, we go through it together." She gestured to Cloudkit to do it.

"I pledge to StarClan that I will be Brightkit's loyal friend forever and for always. I pledge never to fight, and whatever happens, we get through it together," mewed Cloudkit. Brightkit and Cloudkit touched noses, and sat vigil on Highrock, until the gray light of dawn came over the horizon, and they creeped back into the nursery, and back to thier mothers.

**Another short chappy, I know! I promise that I will make the next one longer! please don't flame!**

**Purplekit luvs Brambleclaw**


	3. Chapter Three: Chemicals React

Chapter Three:

Chemicals React

**Thanx Reviewers!**

Cloudpaw awoke in an unfamiliar den, and than remembered he had been apprenticed just last night. Fernpaw, Ashpaw, Brightpaw, Thornpaw, and Swiftpaw all slept peacefully beside him. He stood up, and padded out of the den. Fireheart and Sandstorm were sharing fresh-kill, and Cinderpelt was collecting herbs, her blue eyes were crying for Yellowfang, the old medicine cat had died in a fire that raged through the camp. Brackenfur was settled in the corner of the camp, talking with Whitestorm. Brightpaw padded out behind him, and unthnkingly, he licked her, and nuzzled her pelt. Brightpaw was a bit a bit shocked, and than returned his greeting. _Does he love me?_ Brightpaw wondered.

"Cloudpaw! Let's go training!" called Fireheart. Cloudpaw followed, and Brightpaw ran to her mentor, Whitestorm.

"Come on, Brightpaw. I'll show you the borders," mewed Whitestorm. Brightpaw nodded, and followed her mentor out of camp. Brightpaw was shown the borders of the territory, and, was taught the scents of other Clans. Some time after Sunhigh, Brightpaw and Whitestorm returned to camp to rest. Brightpaw and Cloudpaw talked and shared a vole.

"I love you," mewed Cloudpaw. Brightpaw was shocked. She glowed, and than mewed,

"I love you too, Cloudpaw." the two apprentices finished the chaffinch, and intwined their tails, padding off to the apprentices den.

**one of my longer chapters. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter Four: Always

Chapter Four:

Always

**Thank u reviewers! Talking Cloudtail plushies 4 U!**

**EX**

**(Kid With Plushie)**

**kid: mommy! i got a Cloudtail plushie! (Presses the paw)**

**Cloudtail plushie: Hi. **

**kid: kool!**

**commercial: CLOUDTAIL PLUSHIES CAN SAY UP 2 200 DIFFERENT WORDS, PHRASES, AND INSULTS. **

**Cloudtail Plushie: stupid furball. **

**SEE?**

"Swiftpaw! Is this a good idea?" asked Brightpaw.

"Yeah! We'll be warriors for sure!" exclaimed Swiftpaw, and the two entered the cave. There was a growling, and from out of no where, Swiftpaw was thrown from the cave, and onto the forest floor outside. Brightpaw ran to him.

"I'll save you!" she mewed, but the dogs came after her, and lashed down the side of her face.

"Brightpaw. Don't forget me. I shouldn't have pulled you into this. I'm sorry. I..." than he shuddered, and Brighpaw was only able to yelp. She loved Cloudtail. Yes, But Swiftpaw was a close friend. Suddenly, Cloudtail came sprinting towards them.

"BRIGHTPAW!" he yowled, and began licking her fiercly. Bluestar stared from the broken body of Swiftpaw, to the scratched face of Brightpaw.

"Cloudtail, Brightpaw will be fine but I couldn't save her eye or ear," mewed Cinderpelt, about five days later. Cloudtail nodded, and looked at her small fragile body.

"Don't worry, my love. You will be fine. You are always beautiful in my eyes," mewed Cloudtail.

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? OR SHOULD IT END HERE? TELL IN UR REVIEW!**


	5. Epilogue: Come Home

**Sadly, this ends "In My Eyes" but look for the sorta after this "Our Hearts Will Go On" about Whitepaw and Birchpaw. **

Epilogue:

Come Home

Cloudtail and Brightheart lived a long happy life. The time came, when Firestar died, and Graystripe became leader. Cloudtail was sad for the loss of his uncle, but he knew he and Brightheart would be joining the ranks of StarClan. They were getting old. Cloudtail wanted to see his mother one more time. But, he knew she was probably already in StarClan. He would see her there. Brightheart went a few days before Cloudtail. Before she died, he said,

"Remember, Brightheart. In my eyes, you will always be beautiful," mewed Cloudtail. Brightheart had smiled and said,

"I know. I'm not a stupid furball." Than she went. Cloudtail went a few days later. He was welcomed to the ranks of StarClan by Brightheart, Firestar, and Princess.

"Come, Cloudtail. Come home," mewed Brightheart. So they left the mortal world behind together as one.


End file.
